julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Rapunzel version)
In the living room, King Frederic slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Rapunzel by the hair and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Rapunzel was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Frederic scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Rapunzel yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Frederic, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Rapunzel tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Rapunzel protested. "I AM THE KING!" Frederic shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Rapunzel threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Frederic scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Rapunzel snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Frederic scoffed again. "You're acting like a 6-year-old!" Completely furious, Rapunzel stormed towards her family picture of Frederic, her mother Queen Arianna, her sister Dot Warner, her brothers Young Baloo, Tod, and Copper, their pet firefly Ray, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a Philistine!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Frederic gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Rapunzel!" Rapunzel placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Frederic gasped in shock at what Rapunzel just did. Rapunzel just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the Coronian girl happened; Frederic, upset over picture getting broken, became as furious as Rapunzel and stormed towards her. "Rapunzel Abigail Lucille Comeau!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Rapunzel's ukulele off of his daughter, but Rapunzel quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Rapunzel pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Frederic finally yanked Rapunzel's ukulele out of Rapunzel's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Rapunzel attempted to grab her ukulele away, but Frederic slapped her aside. As Rapunzel recovered in shock, Frederic then threw the harp into the fireplace, shocking Rapunzel. Then he turned to her in anger. Rapunzel became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak and slippers, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Frederic, and told him, "You're as evil as Mother Gothel!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Tod and Copper joining her. "Rapunzel," Frederic called out. "Rapunzel! Come back!" But Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the ukulele, apparently from one of the strings popping off the ukulele, Frederic turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt ukulele out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Frederic said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff